legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Shazam (DC Comics)
Shazam (/ʃəˈzæm/), also known as Captain Marvel, is a fictional comic book superhero appearing in publications by the American publisher DC Comics. Artist C. C. Beck and writer Bill Parker created the character in 1939. Captain Marvel first appeared in Whiz Comics #2 (cover-dated Feb. 1940), published by Fawcett Comics. He is the alter ego of Billy Batson, a boy who, by speaking the magic word "SHAZAM" (acronym of six "immortal elders": [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Solomon S'olomon], [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Hercules '''H'ercules], [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Atlas_(mythology) 'A'tlas], [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Zeus 'Z'eus], [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Achilles 'A'chilles] and [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Mercury_(mythology) 'M'ercury]), can transform himself into a costumed adult with the powers of superhuman strength, speed, flight and other abilities. Based on book sales, the character was the most popular superhero of the 1940s, outselling even Superman. Fawcett expanded the franchise to include other "Marvels", primarily Marvel Family associates Mary Marvel and Captain Marvel Jr., who can harness Billy's powers as well. Captain Marvel was also the first comic book superhero to be adapted into film, in a 1941 Republic Pictures serial titled Adventures of Captain Marvel. Fawcett ceased publishing Captain Marvel-related comics in 1953, partly because of a copyright infringement suit from DC Comics, alleging that Captain Marvel was a copy of Superman. In 1972, DC licensed the Marvel Family characters from Fawcett, and returned them to publication. By 1991, DC had acquired all rights to the characters. DC has since integrated Captain Marvel and the Marvel Family into their DC Universe and has attempted to revive the property several times, with mixed success. Due to trademark conflicts over another character named "Captain Marvel" owned by Marvel Comics, DC has branded and marketed the character using the trademark ''Shazam!''' since his 1972 reintroduction. This, in turn, led many to assume that "Shazam" was the character's name. DC later officially renamed the character "Shazam" when relaunching its comic book properties in 2011, and his associates became known as the "Shazam Family" the following year. Captain Marvel/Shazam and his family battle an extensive rogues' gallery, primarily archenemies Dr. Sivana and Black Adam. The character has been featured in two television series adaptations, one live action with actor Jackson Bostwick portraying the character, and one animated, by Filmation. The character was also portrayed in the 1941 film ''Adventures of Captain Marvel by actor Tom Tyler. An upcoming New Line Cinema/Warner Bros. [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Shazam!_(film) Shazam! feature film] is scheduled for release in 2019 as part of the DC Extended Universe, with Zachary Levi and Asher Angel portraying the title role. Captain Marvel was ranked as the 55th greatest comic book character of all time by Wizard magazine. IGN also ranked Captain Marvel as the 50th greatest comic book hero of all time, stating that the character will always be an enduring reminder of a simpler time. UGO Networks ranked him as one of the top heroes of entertainment, saying, "At his best, Shazam has always been compared to Superman with a sense of crazy, goofy fun. Gallery _85394a44-8ff2-11e8-90d0-8f805b857cc7.jpg 2019.02.12-08.14-boundingintocomics-5c63293443c7a.png aHR0cDovL3d3dy5uZXdzYXJhbWEuY29tL2ltYWdlcy9pLzAwMC8yNDMvMTEyL2kwMi9TaGF6YW0uanBn.jpg captain-marvel-dc-showcase-superman-shazam-the-return-of-black-adam-3.33.jpg captain-marvel-mortal-kombat-vs-dc-universe-2.5.jpg captain-marvel-young-justice-3.2.jpg f7a4bf00dad8b695f9bb0de536269274797dd0c5.jpg GracefulFragrantAgama-small.gif images shazam.jpg levi_shazam.jpg Possible-Captain-Marvel-film.jpg Screenshot_2019-03-10 captain marvel dc - Google Search(1).png Screenshot_2019-03-10 captain marvel dc - Google Search(2).png Screenshot_2019-03-10 captain marvel dc - Google Search(3).png Screenshot_2019-03-10 captain marvel dc - Google Search.png Shazam_Zachary_Levi_DC_Comics.jpg shazam1.jpg shazam-700x294.jpg superman-vs-shazam---captain-marvel-in-superman-batman--public-enemiesjpg.jpeg Category:Characters that hail from the DC Universe Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Force of Hevenburg Category:Enemies of Great New Empire Category:Heroes of Chronicles of Great New Empire Category:Caped Characters Category:Superheroes Category:Characters with Superhuman strength Category:Speedsters Category:Flyers Category:Gravity Defyers Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Jeff Bennett Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Steven Blum Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Corey Burton Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Josh Keaton Category:Characters voiced and/or played by David Kaye Category:Characters in LOTM: Challenge of the Heroes Category:Heroes in LOTM: Challenge of the Heroes Category:Main Characters in LOTM: Challenge of the Heroes Category:Main Heroes in LOTM: Challenge of the Heroes